


The Dull of Kintyre

by MCMLXIX



Category: Beatles
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, im serious there’s so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMLXIX/pseuds/MCMLXIX
Summary: Paul is forced to move to Scotland; it breaks John’s heart.





	The Dull of Kintyre

"Please come over" were the first words John heard as he answered the phone. It was nearing midnight, and whoever was calling better have a damn good reason. If that woke Mimi up, he'd be killed where he was standing. 

"What?" He said, running a hand over his face. 

"John, please I need to tell you something" the caller says. John's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. 

"I'll be there in a few minutes" he replied quickly, hanging up the phone and running to put on shoes. He threw a sweater on over his t-shirt and ran out the door. 

He made it to Paul's house in three minutes flat. He not-so-quietly went to the back and started climbing the drainpipe. He looked up to see the window already open, as if it was waiting for him. He eventually clambered through the window and stopped as he saw Paul sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. 

"Paul? What happened? Are you okay?" John asked quietly, sitting next to the boy. 

The seventeen year old shook his head and looked up. John frowned as he saw tear streaks on the boy's face. The poor lad looked like he had been crying for hours. Paul didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around John's neck and held him close. John wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. 

The pair were quiet for who knows how long before either one of them spoke. Paul broke silence with a sniffle. 

"I'm leaving for Scotland in the morning" he said quietly, John barely hearing him. 

John looked up with wide eyes and furrowed brows. "I thought you weren't leaving for another three months!" 

Two months ago Paul's father had announced he was moving the family to Scotland. The reason being was to be closer with family. Paul and John didn't want to think about it too much; they thought they had five months to cherish still. 

John stood up and started cursing and mumbling under his breath. 

"John-"

"Why do you have to go?" John said, his voice cracking at the end. 

Paul's eyes softened and he pulled his legs up to his chest, "My Da wants me to get used to living in Scotland before we actually move there, so he's sending Mike and I to live with my Aunt"

This seems to anger John more, and he starts pacing the small room mumbling to himself more than anything. 

"John, just listen to me-" Paul tried to say, before being interrupted again. 

"I had so much planned for us. I was gonna make your last months here amazing. I was gonna spoil you rotten and make sure you would have good memories of me and George and even goddam Liverpool! Hell I was even gonna take ya to Paris and bloody ask you to marry me!" John rants, kicking at the ground and collapsing next to Paul. 

Paul looks up in surprise, "You wanna marry me?" 

John nods gently and looks at Paul "I've wanted to since our first date" 

Paul smiles sadly and kisses John's cheek "If you were gonna ask, my answer would've been yes"

It's at this point that John starts crying. He pulls Paul into his lap and buries his head into his neck.   
"You're the first person in my life who I love more than anything and now you're being taken away from me" 

Paul runs his fingers through John's hair and frowns as he feels teardrops hitting his neck. "I know Johnny, I'm sorry."

John clutches the back of Paul's shirt, almost as if he could prevent Paul from leaving that way. 

"Run away with me" he begs softly. 

Paul can feel his heart shatter "I can't do that to Da and Mike, baby"

"Then I'm coming with you" John states, looking up at him. 

"You can't do that either darling, you can't do that to Mimi" he says gently, moving John's hair out of his face. "We can still talk to each other, and I can probably get my Da to let us visit often" 

"I'm gonna write to you every day" John jokes, but both of them know he's quite serious. 

"And I'll respond everyday" Paul says, kissing John's forehead, "c'mon love, let's lay down, you look tired."

Paul moves backwards on his bed and lays down, opening up his arms for John. John lays next to him, laying his head on Paul's chest and moving one of his legs between Paul's.  

The two didn't get much sleep that night, but they truly wish they were both asleep when Paul's father called Paul downstairs, the car taking him away waiting outside. 

Paul begrudgingly grabs his bag, but is pulled into a bone crushing hug before he gets much further. 

"I love you" John mumbles, holding Paul closer. 

"Love you too. I'll write to you the minute I get there okay?" Paul has started crying by now and John ran his thumbs over Paul's cheeks. 

John nods and gives Paul several quick pecks before Paul's father yells again. 

Paul kisses John's hand one last time before opening the door to his room. 

"I'll see you soon okay? Don't worry about me" 

John nods again as Paul closes the door, leaving John alone in his lover's room. He sniffles and grabs Paul's sweater that was laying in the bed, replacing his own sweater with it. His eyes blur with tears as he quietly leaves and climbs down the drainpipe. He comes to the front of the house just in time to see the car driving away, and John can literally feel his heart shatter. 

 

2 years later 

 

Paul had been saving up from the minute he had moved to Scotland. He was saving up to buy an apartment in London with John, the both of them desperately wanting to leave the dreariness of Liverpool and Scotland. Maybe those places weren't necessarily dreary, but being alone made it a living hell for the two of them. They had always wrote that as soon as they had the money, they would move somewhere else where they could live in peace. 

Last week, Paul had finally saved up enough money to travel to London and buy an apartment. Hopefully he'd be doing so with John soon enough. 

He had let his father know what he was doing and his father had surprisingly allowed him to do it. He had left Scotland with a duffel bag full of clothes and his guitar. He didn't need much else, he only needed to see John. The now 19 year old had just gotten off the bus and was making the short journey to John's house. He had visited George earlier and the two reminisced over several cups of tea before Paul left for John's. 

He smiled as the rain hit his cheeks; usually this would be a nuisance to him but it had been two long years since he felt Liverpool rain. He hadn't seen John in over a year, the last time they saw each other was when John came to visit Scotland six months after Paul had moved there. It was hard not seeing each other. But John has kept his promise, he wrote Paul every single day and Paul responded everyday. Sometimes it was just song lyrics and sometimes it was an entire thesis of his inner thoughts. 

Paul smiles at the thought as he approached the familiar house. He had to do everything in his power not to run the rest of the way there. When he finally reached the door he knocked gently. He waited a few seconds before he heard his lover's voice. His heart fluttered at the sound. 

"If you're looking for Mimi, she's not in" the muffled voice said from inside. 

"Good thing I'm not here for Mimi" Paul said, slightly shouting so he knew John could hear him. Suddenly he heard a loud bang from inside and loud footsteps approaching the door. The door flung open and there he stood: John Lennon, looking as beautiful as ever, with eyes the size of the moon. 

Paul stood and smiled, soaking wet, but still as happy as ever. He was suddenly lifted off the ground, his boyfriend carrying him and spinning him around. 

John brought him inside, shutting the door with his foot as he looked up at Paul. He pulled him in for a deep kiss, continuing to hold him as close as possible. Paul held John's face in his hands, smiling as he wrapped his legs around John's waist. 

"What are you doing here?" John mumbled against Paul's lips. 

Paul laughed and entangled his fingers in John's hair. "Just thought I'd surprise you. And I wanted to ask you something" he said as John set him down. 

John still held onto Paul and looked at him with curious eyes. 

Paul smiles, quickly kissing John's nose. "What do you say about moving to London?" He asked, playing with the hair at the nape of John's neck. 

John smiled at him, rubbing small circles into the boy's hips, "I say let's fucking do it!"

Paul smiled kissing his cheek "good... and I missed you by the way" 

"Trust me, I did too"

Later that night, after Mimi had graciously greeted Paul back to Liverpool, the two boys were curled up under John's blankets, completely entangled with one another. They were talking about everything that they missed while Paul was away. It was bittersweet, recalling memories from the past two years. Not seeing a lover for two years was excruciatingly painful for the two men who used to see each other almost everyday. They promised each other to make up for lost birthdays and anniversaries, but they also promised to make up for ordinary days, where nothing particularly good happened but still deserved appreciation. 

"Y'know," John said, putting an arm behind his head, "for the first month you were gone, I would get drunk and go to your house. I would climb all the way up the drainpipe before realizing you were gone. I swear Jim saw me a few times. Then I would come home sobbing to Mimi about how you were gone and I was never gonna see you again."

Paul looked up at him, resting his chin on John's chest, right below his heart. "When I turned 18 me Da let me have whiskey. I drank the entire bottle and he said that I started crying and shouting your name" he mumbled, kissing the man's chest. 

John chuckled, running his fingers through Paul's hair, "I'm so glad you're back." 

Paul nods "I'm not going anywhere love"

"I'm not letting you outta my sight again. You an I are gonna move to London, get a nice house, and then I'm gonna marry the shit out of you in Paris"

Paul smirks a little "you haven't even asked me to marry ya yet"

"Well then, James Paul McCartney, will ya marry this poor old git?" John asks, batting his eyelashes. 

Paul laughs and kisses John softly "of course I will John Winston Lennon"

The two men are smiling at each other when Mimi calls from downstairs "John, Paul! Dinner is ready!"

John groans, flopping back against the bed "Of course Mimi has to go on and ruin me own engagement" 

Paul bellows out with laughter at John's reaction. John hits Paul's arm with a pillow. 

"Admit it love, you wouldn't have it any other way" Paul muses. 

John looks at his fiancé and beams "I guess you're right." 

Paul stands up and stretches, holding out his hand for John "I know I am" 

John rolls his eyes and kisses Paul's ring finger, smiling as he follows Paul downstairs, truly happy to have the love of his life back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
